


Empty Account

by narraci



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 波希望当米莉森发现他们再也供不起她猫粮的时候，不要在他睡觉的时候吃了他，这是赫克斯的猫，很有可能做出这种选择的，要是饿了她可以去吃了特扎。
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

过去的一分钟里，波想了很多事情，他从小就梦想着成为一个英雄，谁小时候不想成为一个英雄呢？在故事里，英雄看上去是个挺简单的职业，他只要打败坏人就行了，而坏人总是有办法可以打败的。不过仔细想想当时可能只是因为他是听着那些故事长大的，并没有给他足够多的职业选择，以至于他长大后就叛逆地抓住了第一个看上去不那么英雄的职业，后来发现和香料打交道并不符合自己的人生设想。

“这儿的特产，你有看到这儿成片成片的金色的……那种东西对吧，听说一到春天，他们就会从……那种东西身上剃下大把大把的金羊毛，一般用在编织物上，特别坚韧，特别保暖，还是金色的，特别漂亮……”特扎·纳斯说。

他不知道，波想，那些英雄需不需要处理羊毛，大约有十吨羊毛那么多，这些羊毛呈现一种柔软的淡锈色，要是天生对色彩不太敏感或者不幸在强光下呆过一阵或者干脆就是种族的视觉色谱中没有金色的话，倒是有可能以为那是种漂亮的金色，实际上它们不含任何金属，纯粹的从某种动物身上剃下来的生物纤维，用金属箱紧紧实实地码在一块儿，波光是看着它们头就疼了起来，他的飞船太小了，没法运送十吨羊毛，于是大部分的羊毛还只是停留在仓库里，波脑子里有一小块地方提醒着他，仓库也是要钱的，这些数字像蚂蚁一样每天啃啮着波的理智。英雄不该是这样的，波隐隐约约记得有那么一个英雄，似乎和金羊毛有些关系，那是真正的金羊毛（至少对他说故事的人是这么说的，波觉得自己没有什么质疑他的理由），那些羊毛才是真正的漂亮（尽管波没有真正地见过，但再一次，他当时五岁，脑子是由想象而不是逻辑掌控的，对此深信不疑），柔软的金子！又漂亮，又柔软的羊毛，波有些好奇英雄为什么需要这种东西，也不记得英雄后来把羊毛用来做什么了，也许是织成了一件漂亮柔软又温暖的小羊皮袄，只是似乎每个人最后都很悲惨，英雄的结局总是悲惨的，不是被鸟啄，就是推石头，那头金羊上了餐桌，这些结局波一个都不喜欢。

“……还特别贵，纯天然，人工制作，当中完全没有经过任何机械相关，”（“所以怎么，他们是用什么把‘这玩意儿’从‘那玩意儿’身上剃下来的呢？”波语气尖刻地问）特扎·纳斯好像完全没有听到波的话，她只想把当时她所听到的话说出来，说真的，在那个时候这些话听起来挺有道理，挺有说服力的，但不知怎么，从她的嘴里说出来，就有些干巴巴、傻乎乎的，她有些防卫地握住自己手里的杯子，里面装着热可可，热可可能够抚慰她的神经，让她足以平静地面对现实，“事实上这些金羊毛的价值要比我们签署的合同酬劳还要高上许多。”

雇佣军，还有雇佣军的问题，解散雇佣军是个问题，波得给他们结算到目前为止的所有费用，但不解散雇佣军会是个更大的问题，每日增加的费用最终会成为沉重的不可承受的负担。这个部分波倒是很熟悉，在莱娅身边的时候，波彻底学会了“掌握钱的人掌握发言权”和“吃饭的时候尽量让别人请客”两条真理，但他不可能对雇佣军说“请自行解决伙食”，任何一个正常人都不会做这种事，所以他不得不从他和特扎的个人账户里支取了薪酬，结算了工资，给太空雇佣军放个长假，他们有别的活儿可干，没什么可担心的，唯一需要担心的是波账户里的信用点，如果说在战争结束后世界变好了那么一点，波确信随便变好的是这个广阔宇宙中的哪一点，反正和他账户里的数字毫无关系。

“要是这些鬼东西真有他们说得那么值钱的话，”波按住自己的太阳穴，“他们为什么不卖了它们，然后再支付给我们酬劳呢？”

特扎捏着杯子的手指更用力了些，露出自己的尖利的牙齿，她想自己也许错了，她应该给波泡一杯热可可才对，他的神经才是需要安定的那个，直接打晕他也不失为一种方法，功效与热可可十分接近，除了会导致头疼，“我说过我当时昏了头了，天太热了，他们又很热情，饭菜很好吃，咱能把这事儿放下了吗？再说，他们说的都是真的，非常诚恳！我觉得严格来讲，他们并没有骗人，所以我们并没有上当受骗。”

这话也有点道理，如果没有人说谎的话，那就不应该有受骗这种事。他们说的都是真的，除了前帝国军官没有想过这些东西卖不出去的可能性，她一辈子都在战场上度过，凶狠无情，面对过无数狡猾的敌人，这些狡猾的敌人并没有因为战争结束而消失，而是变得更加狡猾了，有时还会以你的合作者的面目出现（毕竟，战争已经结束了，没有敌方了），比如商会联盟之类的，希望你们能处理一下霸占着他们贸易航道的太空海盗，和他们讲讲道理之类的。实际情况是，羊毛没有销路，完全没有，宇宙里有那么多的羊毛替代品，人工合成，坚韧温暖，极易清洗，还更加地漂亮，是真正的金子做的丝线，波不知道到底有谁还会购买羊毛，没有加工过的，纯粹的羊毛，一团团的，甚至都没有那么洁白，也没有什么神奇的比如长生不老之类的功效，米莉森悄悄地从样品里给自己偷出了足够多的羊毛堆在窝里，在里面打滚，非常满意，但除了米莉森没有人再感到满意了，波希望当米莉森发现他们再也供不起她猫粮的时候，不要在他睡觉的时候吃了他，这是赫克斯的猫，很有可能做出这种选择的，要是饿了她可以去吃了特扎。

“也许会有一个奇迹般的星球，他们从来没有见过羊毛，却奇迹地迫切需要它，并且奇迹地付得起钱，”波闷闷不乐地说，“并且奇迹地从来没有人发现过他们。”前面那些都是有可能发生的，但最后一项绝无可能，只要宇宙存在这样的星球，现在多半已经被羊毛和贪婪的商人淹没了，他明白，所有事情的起因在于他和特扎都没有耐心读完合同（除了赫克斯，没人有这个耐心），就匆匆地签了字，同意了上述一切条款，包括一行印得特别细小的字——允许用同等价值物品代替报酬。

“从来没想过有一天我会这么说，但我真的希望赫克斯小子能在这里。”特扎·纳斯喝完手里的热可可。

波在心里赞同她。

逃命曾经是赫克斯人生中重要的一课，也是他十分有经验的一项技能，全是因为他有找死的天分，这种事情他猜是埋在骨子里的，叫作基因本能之类的东西，无论如何也逃不开。

这多半也是导致他常常陷入不尴不尬境地的原因，他费了半天劲儿在通讯台上试图接通黑石号，之前他收拾了宿舍里所有值钱的东西（包括三条巧克力，一张信用片，一袋没有拆过的咖啡粉，算不上什么深思熟虑的逃亡计划），躲在厕所里等到所有人都下班离开，他十分有耐心，大约等了三个标准时，外面的灯全都灭了，厕所里也漆黑一片，赫克斯耳朵里只能听见隐藏在黑暗处有一阵轻轻的嗡嗡声，仿佛是从人脑子后面传出来的声音。于是赫克斯沿着墙壁，摸到了备用电源，他尽量不去想自己一路上都在墙壁上摸到了什么，他可以打开主电源，但主电源会导致外墙的灯一并亮起来，这就不符合他试图潜入的计划了。

结果当他终于接通了黑石号，出现的却是雇佣军首领，他们之间的对话十分简短，完全不值得他花上那么多时间。

“波·达默龙呢？”

“他走了。”

“走去哪里了？”

“我怎么知道，滚！”

通讯切断了。

他从来没喜欢过雇佣军首领，可能因为雇佣军首领给他自己按了个头衔“将军”，赫克斯感觉自己受到了冒犯，不过公平来说，雇佣军首领也不喜欢他，所以赫克斯对对方的态度并不惊讶。

于是他又试了一遍，这次要比上一次好上一点，显然雇佣军“将军”不想再浪费自己的时间在他身上了，他的副官接通了通讯，他的副官在手上没斧子的时候是个随和的人，倒是很乐意抽空与赫克斯讲上一讲。

比起雇佣军将军来，赫克斯更讨厌雇佣军的副官，她肤色偏蓝，耳根后面还有一些若隐若现的鳞片，不算太漂亮，但赫克斯猜她自有她的魅力，尤其在使用一把摩擦锋利的合金斧子能干出什么事方面，可称得上是个中行家。不，赫克斯不喜欢她不是因为她曾用她的斧子把某人一半的头钉在了船壁上，血肉碎骨都黏到了天花板上，难以清洁（多半是某人自己的错，不该用爆能枪瞄准她的，并且错误地估算了自己扣动扳机的速度和斧子劈开空气砸中他的脑袋时所产生的动能），赫克斯不喜欢她是因为她老是黏在波的身边，她看着波的眼神就好像她的斧子需要什么高级精油护理，而波当然也注意到了，当然，他会注意到每个弱点，能让他有砍价余地的细节，这可能是间谍的本能，接受一切有利的条件，这对波来说是日常的一部分，根本不会去经过思考，不过赫克斯觉得，这更有可能是香料贩子的职业抉择在他的人生中产生的余波。

赫克斯告诫自己，他现在没有什么太多选择，于是以下这段对话要比以上那段稍微长上一点。

“波·达默龙有麻烦了。”

“什么麻烦？”

副官耸了耸肩，“他把我们解散了，这还不够说明问题吗？”

赫克斯深深吸了口气，冷静，他告诉自己，没有必要发火，他不想再在厕所里躲三个小时，那不太好玩，厕所隔间的墙上贴了四百六十七块瓷砖，他有耐心，他心里有个虚拟的储蓄罐，平时不断地往里存放耐心，现在是使用这些耐心的时候了，“我知道他把你们解散了是个问题，我问的是具体是什么问题。”

（“别跟他废话！”背景里传来雇佣军将军大吼的声音。）

“噢，这个我不太清楚，可能是钱的问题，”副官飞速地往旁边扫了一眼，“他们上一份合同好像有点问题，所以不得不把我们解散了，雇佣不起了你知道，你该看看他给我们结算的时候牙齿磨得有多响，”副官咯咯笑起来，“老大有点不开心了，你是用的付费线路吗？和你聊天很高兴，下次见，拜拜。”

通讯又切断了。

屏幕一片漆黑，赫克斯不死心地试着再键入一次通讯码，得到的只是无尽的回音。

他有一张信用片，他想，此刻这张薄薄的信用片就如同他的生命线，放在他制服内侧的口袋里，他不由抬手摸了一下，确定它仍在那里，没有被什么来自未知空间的神秘生物吞噬。

要在宇宙里失去联络是件很容易的事，赫克斯试着用原星区频段呼叫波自己的飞船，没有回应，波多半指望着他留在原地，等着他回来。

所以这也应该是他的计划，留在原地，不要乱跑。

除了他已经跑了这一点，假装无事发生，回去的几率小之又小，赫克斯不太情愿冒这个风险。

在他跑之前发生了一些事情，简单来说就是逃跑的本能和找死的天分经过充分的混合发酵送进了烤炉并产生了后果。

现在这个后果又在产生后果——比如说因为烤得太硬，磕了牙，导致胃损伤，或者只是单纯的腹泻，赫克斯说不准，他觉得所有的后果都在同时发生。

他得离开这里，他又不能离开这里，这是门学问，就算现在不是，赫克斯也有把它发展成一门学问的决心。

首先他删掉了通讯台里的通讯记录，然后关掉了备用电源，最后轻手轻脚，重新摸着墙壁走出去，尽量找干净的那一面。今天早上起床的时候，他给自己泡了一杯茶，他想起来，他把茶包漏掉了，没有拿，那还是挺贵的茶包，再想想，他遗漏了好多东西，人要想过得体面，必定不能光靠三条巧克力和咖啡粉。

波大概可以，他不行。

说到底，他只要避开那些想要抓他的人就行了，赫克斯想，但这话就跟你想要活着就继续呼吸差不多没用。他们说他们只是想礼貌地询问一些问题，赫克斯半点儿也不信，他自己以前也常常用类似的借口，礼貌只是一种态度，不代表问题真的是礼貌的，也不代表他们不会礼貌地采取一些不那么礼貌的行为。


	2. Chapter 2

米莉森趴在波的腿上睡觉，团成一团，波时不时伸手抚摸一下橘色的猫，特扎坐在波的对面，解开领子的扣子，无所谓地把靴子翘在桌子上，袖口翻起，把椅子转得嘎吱直响，一头鲜艳的红发被头盔压得跟稻草似的。

猫很好，特扎也很好，平心而论，羊毛也很好，桌面上摆的烈性饮料更加地好，只要不被特扎乱转椅子的时候推下去就足够好。

“我们可以用羊毛编织一条裙子，”特扎用一种喝多了的人特有的沉稳的口气说，“然后送给蕾伊，让她穿上羊毛裙子在宇宙里到处转转，说不定大家都想来上一套的不是吗？”

波盯着特扎。

“为什么这么看着我，人人都爱原力女孩呀。”特扎对着波露出自己的牙齿。

“不，”波斜竖起一根手指，另一只手抚摸着米莉森，“我们说过什么记得吗？原力女孩绝不能牵扯进任何商业行为。”

特扎沉思了一会儿，对她来说有一些不容易，为了逃避没有钱的现实，她做了不少努力，大致上就是找到所有能喝的烈性饮料，然后一饮而尽。

“但我们，我们不也应该算是某种战争英雄吗？”特扎有些忿忿不平地说，她的眼神有些狂乱地打量着自己四周，“我们不应该……这样！只有……羊毛！”

不，没有，波想纠正她，战争没有英雄，但没有说出口，“因为你过不了那种日子。”他尽可能温柔地拍了拍特扎深色的胳膊，在战争里过了一辈子，没有其他的本事，就是这样，但人没有必要总是说真话，波常常怀疑诚实为什么是一种美德，人们想听的只有英雄的故事，而不是英雄的真相，人们从来都不欢迎诚实，他们多半只是想看英雄受苦，觉得这世上还有人的情况比自己更糟，可没人想看什么英雄回到家乡，受到欢迎，婚姻生活幸福美满，生了十个孩子，每个孩子都健健康康地长大了，他们穿合脚的鞋子，没有哪一天饿过肚子，成为了十个善良的好人，和平永远地延续下去，所有人都很幸福这样的故事，有什么意思呢？世界本来就不是这样运转的。

特扎打从喉咙里发出一阵呼噜声，和米莉森相处时间够长，就能分辨出这是属于“威胁”类别的呼噜声。

他有种感觉，特扎现在特别想站起来，如果酒精还没有跨越她的脑子直接控制她的身体的话，她多半会这么做的，站起来，把桌子踢翻，掏出她的佩枪，把周围能看见的一切都打烂，然后把米莉森抢过来扔出去（她不止一次想这么干了，所以如果事情真的到了不可挽回的一步，米莉森应该会先选择吃掉特扎，而不是他），因为波有时候也想这么干（不是说扔掉米莉森这一点，也不是吃掉特扎），在他心底有那么一撮小火苗，随时打算燃烧起来，只要有那么个机会，有点空气，有点汽油，然后简单相加什么的。但他在莱娅身边有些久了，莱娅没有经过他的同意就把他升职了，他起先发现自己需要对一个飞行中队负责，后来发现他竟然要对整个抵抗组织负责，需要对整个抵抗组织负责的人肯定不应该干出损坏抵抗组织财产的事，因为并不会由于你诚心祈祷了，就有一个天使从天而降，神奇地将损坏的财物变回完好无损，修理这个过程总是需要钱的。

“我们还没有绝望，”波说，“我们还有赫克斯不是吗？”

这回轮到特扎盯着波，前帝国军官用指甲划着桌面，她的眼中闪过一道光芒，“你说得对，我们可以把他的东西卖掉点。”特扎挣脱了酒精的控制，猛地从椅子上站起来。

什么？“不，我是说赫克斯的合同应该完成了！”波抱着米莉森站起来，米莉森微微睁开眼睛，“我们不能卖掉他的东西！”

“为什么不？”特扎眼神阴沉地看过来，“他有三个咖啡机，据我观察，他从来都不用！他喝茶！而你，你每天早上就是冲泡你的速溶咖啡粉！你们谁都不用那三个咖啡机！谁都不用！”

没有实际使用意义的东西肯定也有它的用处，就像米莉森！米莉森是他们的一员！波把米莉森紧紧搂在怀里，米莉森发出迷惑的声音。

“你不能因为有些东西用不上，就决定把它们卖掉，尤其在这些东西属于别人的时候！”波说，“时代不一样了！”

对，重要的是时代不一样了，尽管没有战争英雄这种东西（人们怎么会想出这种称号？），但这个身份大约还是被按在了波的头上，人们肯定不希望战争英雄做出这种事来。波熟悉穷困的日子，什么东西都要东拼西凑的，人一天只吃一顿饭也是饿不死的，一天能吃上一顿饭就是幸运的好事了，他对帝国的垃圾场比对自己的家还熟悉，那时候很多东西只要放在地上，就属于公众财产，这是常识，谁都能分上一杯羹，只要不被其他想要分羹的人杀掉，或者被内藏的机关攻击，激活毒气或者自爆装置，在那个时候，波对于帮别人卖掉他们不需要的东西完全没有意见，现在不同了，肯定还有人没有改变想法和做法，但现在理当变得更好一点，随便是哪里吧，就算是一点点，也叫作进步。

“他都不会发现的，”特扎眼珠转了几下，决定采取怀柔政策，对波轻声细语地说，“你真的有看过他的房间吗？里面那么多东西，少个一两件他完全发现不了的。”

是的，没错，波走进过赫克斯的房间，也看过赫克斯的房间，塞满了各种没用的玩意儿，墙上挂的太空超先锋主义画作（特扎认为是头豹子，赫克斯认为是某种植物，要波来说，这多半就是画家在家里画画的时候猫跳上了桌子把他的颜料盘撞翻了，然后画家把笔一扔，心想，爱咋咋的吧！），会发光的多边形水晶体（波也猜想过这玩意儿到底是干什么用的，他绝对不想做的事情就是去问它的价格），一些景观植物（这个房间里最正常的东西，赫克斯甚至给每个人的房间都放上了几盆，最后波房间的植物全进了米莉森的胃）和好几本关于景观植物养护的书籍，要是仔细看看，在某个角落还能翻出一把琴，赫克斯根本不会乐器，还有一个全息星象仪（这个波稍微有一点可以理解，为了破碎的梦想嘛，大概，只要波不去想赫克斯在听到价格后眼睛都没眨一下就爽快地买下来了，很难说赫克斯对于经济有什么概念，不过，和梦想比起来大概还是便宜一点的），最后是米莉森和咖啡机，他默默在心里数了数他见过的咖啡机，两个，看来特扎比他还多观察到了一个，可能因为他在赫克斯房间的时候心思多半不在用仇视的目光观察咖啡机上。

但波敢保证，要是少了什么东西，赫克斯绝对能发现得了，特扎·纳斯没有体验过，特扎·纳斯不明白。

“没问题的，”特扎继续说，她就像丛林中游荡的野兽，看得出波的动摇，决定乘胜追击，只不过声音听上去不太像掺了蜂蜜，反而有些像那种尾巴盘在树干上悄悄把脑袋凑近猎物还偷偷张开大嘴的巨蟒，“有些东西根本就不在表面上，我们用点其他什么遮盖一下，就像陷阱，我们以前常做的那样。”

“是吗？”波说。

一方面来说他知道，趁赫克斯不在的时候把他的东西卖了，肯定是不对的，另一方面，星际银行现在不接受飞船作为抵押品了，吃了太多亏，抵押品必须是不动产，实实在在地扎根在星球上，要么他们就把飞船就地掩埋。

“想想那些羊毛，波，我们的燃料不够一次超空间跳跃的，没法到赫克斯所在的星球，这样我们也拿不到赫克斯的酬劳，为了有钱，我们先得有钱，”特扎晓之以情，动之以理，她喝多了，不然肯定不会讲道理，“想想米莉森，一个礼拜的猫粮她三天就吃完了，一个猫为什么一天要吃三顿？”

“真的？”波完全没有之前那么肯定了。

“要是你坚持，我们还可以在拿到钱之后，赫克斯发现之前，把东西买回来。”特扎放上了最后一根稻草，知道自己赢了。

赫克斯在黑暗中行走，他已经吃光了他的巧克力储备，只剩下咖啡粉，咖啡粉显然解决不了什么问题，于是他手里捏着他的信用片，决心让自己在就目前来看有可能变得短暂的生命中尽可能过得愉快一些。

他同意独自留在这个星球上的唯一原因是，他认为自己还能够回去。

“回去”是个关键性的词语，是所有琐碎事物的重点，不管多么艰难的日子，只要他心里觉得这种境况还是能改变的，那他多半就还能过下去，一旦心底浮现他再也回不去了的可能性，周围的一切就立刻开始难以忍受，于是情况变得更加糟糕。

赫克斯原先安安静静地数着日子，合同期限只剩一个礼拜了，他在这个星球上的活儿也完成得差不多了，就不提这活儿有多离谱了——空间站要更换气压调节器，按照传统，供应商得等到工期完成才能离开，因为客户可能会对新的气压调节器有着各种各样的问题，再者，他们多半也怕等他们费了半天劲儿拆卸了旧的气压调节器，安装上了新的，结果发现货不对板，还不如他们旧的那些呢，到那个时候他们起码得知道该找谁的麻烦。

经过商议，他们决定赫克斯可以一个人留下（赫克斯当时是想反对来着，也坚决地投了反对票，但他们总人数只有三，很轻易就能达到三分之二的多数票），毕竟安装气压调节器用不着他亲自动手，而波和特扎又完全帮不上什么忙，最重要的是，波想着趁雇佣军的合同到期前好好地再利用一下他们。

自然，危险是存在的，但吃饭也是有被噎死的几率的。

于是赫克斯同意了，他独自一人，在这个破空间站上待了三个月，波还指望着做点空间站其他的生意，因为只要长了眼睛的就看得出除了气压调节器，这个空间站的许多东西都亟需更换升级了，首先温度调节器就运转得很不正常，垃圾处理站也有那么一点问题，时不时地故障一下，水压经常不够，有一次空间站牵引闸门还卡住了，差点把一艘飞船扯成两半，把飞行员吓得魂飞魄散。

他有一间单独的房间，写在合同里的，为此造成了谁需要搬家不在赫克斯考虑的范围内，他是想要一栋独立的宿舍的，但波冲他翻白眼，说得了吧快签吧。

房间简单朴素，仅仅最基本的家具，一张床，一个衣柜和一个桌子和不配套的椅子，灯不是很亮，墙面也弥漫着一种悠久历史的自豪感，除此之外倒是有独立的卫浴与厨房，肯定算不上悲惨或者糟糕，连个边都不沾。

赫克斯想这可能是习惯问题，他以前住的地方要比这儿亮堂上许多，干净，一尘不染，就连黑色都带着一种整洁的圣光。

但他忍受不了的并不是不够干净，他有些想念自己的盆栽，他想。

他都不怎么给它们浇水，米莉森还经常用爪子招呼它们，没事啃掉几片叶子，有时候连根一块儿刨出来，赫克斯赶紧又给它们塞回去，不过它们活得挺坚强，至少是还没死的那部分活得挺坚强。

这个房间太空了，赫克斯想的是，不够干净，却太整齐，他有一天晚上躺在床上，琢磨了一下这个念头。

然后有一天早上，尸体出现了。

有一具尸体，他们立刻认为是他的错。

事情主要是，赫克斯能站在这里，空间站的小吃摊贩前排着队，多半是遵循着没人问，波就绝口不提原则，而对方遵循着只要波不提，他们就坚决不主动去问原则，两条原则呈平行线，相安无事。波指靠的就是混沌、无常、人的健忘、还有“可能会有别人来管这件事的”或者“让别人去找这个麻烦吧”这种奇怪的念头，只要没有人张口问出那句话，比如，他到底算哪边的来着？我说他不是……诸如此类的话，赫克斯完全可以作为不存在存在。

但事情一旦牵扯到尸体，空气就会变成坚固的石头，赫克斯就突然成为了实体。

赫克斯的身前有一对父子正在讨论，孩子想买一种看起来非常奇怪的食物，黄色的糊糊裹着某种油炸肉类，做父亲的一脸疲惫，想要劝说特别固执的孩子放弃这个念头，传统的食物没什么不好的，传统的食物之所以成为传统，就是因为它们没什么不好的。

最后做父亲的输了，小孩子捧着黄澄澄油光闪亮的食物满足的离开，赫克斯完全拒绝了空间站摊贩试图推销的任何奇怪的食物，选择了最最传统的肉排，至于是什么肉，赫克斯觉得倒也不必对传统追根问底。

从乐观的方面看——除了逃命、耐心等等特质，赫克斯最为擅长的还有乐观，乐观是一切的基础，逃命啊，耐心啊，要是没有盲目的乐观作为基础，相信着只要多等等，恐龙说不定真会灭绝呢，凯洛·伦说不定会没拿住光剑呢，世界不知道会变成什么样子——他只需要撑上三天，波就该回来了，从黑石号得到的消息来看，他们的上个任务已经结束了，所以波肯定踏上了行程。

但从不那么乐观，比较实际的方面来看——这来自赫克斯脑海深处时不时自说自话的声音——黑石号也跟他说了，波面临着破产危机，很可能已经发生了，他才离开三个月，不明白是怎么发生的，波还有他的飞船吗？

如果波失去了他的飞船，那肯定是不能在三天后到达空间站了。

赫克斯花了三个月在这个空间站上，看着他们拆掉镶板，换上新的气压调节器（赫克斯不敢相信他们到现在都没干完这活儿，理论上只需要两个月就够了），他对所有墙壁后的路线都很熟悉，他还知道工人们总是丢三落四的，也不常换洗衣服，少一套工作服起码要到十天后才发现，到时候谁都搞不清楚发生了什么。


	3. Chapter 3

“他不在这里是什么意思？”波说，语气中尽是谴责的意味，“我们说好的，就算工程提前完成了，他也可以在这里住到月底。”

空间站站长看上去比波更加地生气，他粗重的眉毛拧在了一块儿，鼻子重重哼了一声，“他不见的时候工程还没有完成，工程现在都还没有完成！”

波很震惊，要不是他的脑子还纠缠在赫克斯不见了这个事情上，他可能会当场跳起来，“这不可……”特扎很有先见之明地按住了他的肩膀，波把之后的话咽了回去，他怀疑地看着站长，站长的个子不高，甚至比波还要矮上一些，但几乎是波的两倍宽，看上去经过了土豆与啤酒的充分栽培。

他不能相信工程会到现在还没完成，就是安装个气压调节器而已，一个中型的空间站，从上到下也不到二十个，赫克斯原本的计划应该是在两个月内就可以完成的，作为一个前第一秩序的军官（不是说这是什么好事，波想，硬币有可能也会两面都是反面），波完全相信赫克斯有这个能力，这对他而言可能就跟天堂一样（从离开时赫克斯脸色判断，应该不是这种情况，而且最好不要真的在赫克斯面前提这个形容），不过转而想想，时代不同了，时代过去了，赫克斯不可能用他那套老办法，而新办法他不是太熟悉，波的脸色有些不好，他看到眼前的情况，想象了一下赫克斯的经历，可能不太愉快。

站长还在喋喋不休，对于赫克斯突然不见十分不满，显然这把原本就无限缓慢的工期拖得更加漫长了。

“到底发生了什么事？”波忍不住打断了站长。

“你们没有看新闻？”站长不耐烦地说。

波和特扎一同摇头，他们才刚刚通过超空间跳跃，在空间站停泊下来，还没有空进行任何休闲娱乐活动，或者是填补自己在这段时间内缺失的信息，老实说，波也并没有这个打算。

原本的计划十分简单，他们停好飞船，接上赫克斯，结算他的尾款，然后马上离开，希望赫克斯不会把那个会发光的多边形水晶体放在心上，波一开始并不想把那个东西给卖了的，因为它太亮了，太耀眼太瞩目了，如果一个人的房间里有这个东西，那当它消失的时候，多半会在第一时间发现的，就算不是第一时间，在晚上房间关了灯陷入漆黑的时候，应该也会思考起为什么房间少了个会发光的玩意儿。

但波没想到这个发光的水晶体会有这么值钱，所以他立刻把最后一丝愧疚都抛在了脑后，特扎在他的身边，面部深色的皮肤憋得通红，直到回到飞船上，才开口大骂，从宇宙的奸商骂到无耻的富人，把她所能想到的所有种族的词汇都用上了，足足骂了有十分钟，到后面几分钟的时候完全是无意义的大喊大叫，波几乎给她鼓掌叫好。

换来的钱足以负担他们超空间跳跃的能量，除了燃料，他们还买了足够米莉森一个月的猫粮（以每天吃三顿为标准），作为后备计划，就是万一赫克斯发现了他神秘的水晶和咖啡机不见了的时候（他们把羊毛箱子堆在赫克斯的房间里，用来遮挡消失的东西），波就有底气说，至少他的猫吃饱了，他们都是为了他的猫，一点都没花在自己身上（也许并不是全部的事实，但修辞是允许夸张的）。

“有一位女士在空间站被谋杀了，”这样的事情站长好像已经跟人解释过很多遍了，从他脸上的表情可以看出来，多半是其他在空间站旅馆登记住宿的游客，或者是他的上级，“她要为基地几艘新的飞船寻求供应商，正好看到我们空间站在装修，于是我就让她直接去找赫克斯先生。”

他肯定会跑的——波从听到“谋杀”这个词的时候，就差不多猜到接下来的发展，赫克斯肯定会跑的，在第一时间就会逃跑，不管他们是不是怀疑他，不管他是不是最后一个见到那位女士的人，波的腿想要离开，但他仍站在原处，他需要知道其他事情，才能知道赫克斯跑去了哪里。

“不知道他们谈的怎么样，多半是没成，一个不见了，一个死掉了，”站长呼哧呼哧地说，“警察都没找着他问话，不过幸好有全息录影，他们很快就抓到凶手了。”

波皱紧眉头，“所以你其实不知道他去了哪里？如果他并不是自己跑掉，而是遇到了什么事情，失踪了……”

站长盯着波。

特扎的手稍许将波推开一些，她想要问其他事情，“即使赫克斯不在这儿了，但我们还有合同尾款需要结。”

站长转而盯着特扎，波也盯着特扎，他张口显然想说什么，又制止了自己。

特扎不喜欢站长的这种眼神，这眼神她很熟悉，之前也有人对她露出这种坚定的眼神，商会那些人，之后她就多了十吨羊毛。

“全息录影拍到他了，他偷走了一艘最新款的观光艇，”站长说，“我不知道他去了哪里，空间站警力不够，没有空追一艘观光艇，但要是你们知道，这是空间站的观光艇！今年最新的型号！游客们都很喜欢！最好能让他把观光艇还回来，在这之前我们是不会付一分钱的。”

波感觉有什么东西在脑子里划过，有点像很多年前导致恐龙灭绝的那颗小流星。

“你说这艘观光艇，”特扎轻轻地问波，“有没有一点机会现在还是完好无损的？”

“人应该永远保持着光明的想法。”波闷闷不乐地说，不然就会立刻被那些不怎么洁白但肯定十分沉重的羊毛吞没，也许他真的该试试让蕾伊穿上一条羊毛裙子，就算是一条披肩也好，或者给她的光剑做一个剑柄套子，这可能没什么用，没人会看到的。

“没错，比如说，羊毛也不是那么滞销，总有一天能卖掉的，今年卖一点，明年卖一点，到时候我孩子的孩子就会来到我的坟前说，祖奶奶啊，羊毛终于售罄啦！”

波没理特扎，他问站长他们今天是不是能住在赫克斯原本的宿舍里，站长重重地叹了口气，看波的眼神仿佛在看自己偷了钱出去买苹果糖的儿子，说反正空着也是空着，给了他们门卡。

赫克斯的房间只有一张床，所有单人宿舍的标配，不过波不甚介意，特扎可以睡床，他可以睡随便哪里，而且他觉得多半他会睡不着。他知道赫克斯在哪里的时候是一回事，他们大可以十天半个月的没有联系，他们上一次联络是什么时候来着？波都有点不记得了。

特扎在狭窄的房间里走了一圈，打开柜子看了眼，又伸手摸了摸桌面。

可他现在不知道赫克斯在哪里，这就完全是另一回事了，一点点无关痛痒的疑问迅速发酵成了一丝恐慌，这丝恐慌盘踞在他的喉咙口。

“唔。”特扎在他旁边发出奇怪的声音。

“怎么？”波回过神问。

“什么？”特扎问。

“你刚刚好像想说什么，”波说，他用手在脸周围比划了一下，“你那个表情。”

“这一点都不像赫克斯小子的房间。”

“这很像他的房间。”

特扎耸了耸肩，“这就是我跟梅丽森说的，她只要去飞船上看看赫克斯的房间，就不会产生那种误会了。”

“什么误会？”波皱起眉头，他想起雇佣军的那名身材修长的副官，很有魅力，尤其是站在雇佣军首领身边的时候，雇佣军首领的魅力就跟一块坚硬又冰冷的石头差不多。

“她认为你是单身，”特扎说，“你也一次都没纠正过她。”

波微微歪了歪头，有一瞬间他迅速在眼睛后面回忆着过去的场景，他的眉头皱得更紧了，“但……”

哦，好吧，现在他可以理解某些事情了。

“这就是我说的，那姑娘该上我们的飞船来看看赫克斯的房间，她就会完全明白了，那小子简直是条占地盘的狗，而你，你就希望他是你一个人的，你满足于此，除了你他依靠不了别人，我也说不上你们谁更可怜了，真不知道梅丽森到底看上你什么。”

“我肯定还是有些优点的，而且你在气什么？”

“可能是因为，我们的处境完全没有改善！”特扎说，“你却在这里跟条小狗似呜呜哼哼的，珀耳塞福涅每年和哈迪斯分离九个月也没有说什么，她勤勤恳恳地干活儿，给世界带来春天，给农田带来粮食什么的。”

“她可能根本就不喜欢寒冷的地方。”波咕哝着。

“我要说的是，赫克斯小子根本不会离开这里的！我敢说你在空间站里实实在在地转上一圈，他肯定就会出现的，我们都不用等到第二天！”

特扎说的多半没有错，观光艇只是赫克斯用来引开视线的方法，让人以为他想要离开，他们之前也谈论过类似的情况，他们之前也遇到过类似的情况，但这不意味着盘旋在波心头的恐慌有减少分毫，每一次，其他的情绪全都下沉，躲避开了恐慌，恐慌不断上升聚集，快速旋转，甚至有形成龙卷风的趋势。

波的飞船还在，停泊在空间站中，赫克斯看到了波的飞船，但是他有点被困住了。

他坐在空间站等候区的长椅上，腿上放着一包没有拆过的咖啡粉，准备走近波的飞船，然后他突然膝盖僵硬得无法站起，他真的要这么做吗？

这里还有很多其他飞船，他口袋里有一张信用片，不算很多，但应该也能对付一阵。

类似的声音一直存在于他脑海里，一般他只是把它们拨到一边，不去理会。他没有其他选择，他告诉自己，他总是这么告诉自己，这个世界上如果不需要选择的话就会简单许多，对谁来说都是如此。

他能继续不加理会，不管特扎·纳斯总是怎么说，说那些没有意义的废话，有时候赫克斯觉得特扎就是恨波把她扯到这个境地，尽管她所有的怒火往往都是冲着赫克斯来的，不过偶尔当赫克斯不在的时候，特扎就会转而攻击波，就和米莉森差不多，如果他不在，就会去趴到波的腿上，如果波也不在，甚至会考虑一下特扎，直到特扎拎着她的脖子把她扔到一边，毕竟特扎不能拎着他的脖子把他扔出去，人生不是总能够心想事成。

想起他的猫让他的膝盖有些软化，他应该想念米莉森的，但他没有真的很想念米莉森，起码没有想念盆栽那么想，猫大多时候只是存在着，和盆栽的区别是猫自己会照顾自己，赫克斯抓紧了他腿上的咖啡粉，对自己有些恼火，回去花的时间要比他想的长得多了，他手里握着钥匙，站在门前，怎么，他突然开始怀疑起自己是否记错了地点，手里握着的是否正确的钥匙？

他又是怎么被拖进这个境地的？

有时候人们就是会在很近的路程上花上很久的时间，从他这儿走到飞船只有很短的一段距离，赫克斯环视四周，没有人注意他，他平时非常努力地让自己显眼，强调自己的存在，所以一旦他闭嘴，换上平常的衣服，收起肩膀低下头，他就消失了。

当他的目光再次转回飞船，他发现飞船被挡住了，波不知道从哪儿钻了出来，站在他的面前，弯下腰，在他的脸上亲了一下，深色的眼睛注视着他，赫克斯有些愣住，没有反应，于是波的眼睛里跳跃着的光芒稍许黯淡了些。

“你不想我吗？”波坐到了他的对面，双腿交叠，一只手托着下巴，语气无辜地问。

不是这么回事，赫克斯还看着波，张着嘴想要回答，他想回到自己的房间，自己的盆栽，自己的猫（不是那么肯定），他心里有一部分明白即使他离开这一切也没什么问题，他并不真的需要这些，而另一部分却说，为什么不呢？他们就在这里，他伸手就可以拥有，他只要踏出一步，为什么不呢？

然后波似乎才真的打量过赫克斯，“你该刮胡子了。”波谨慎地说。

“我联系了黑石号，他们说你破产了。”赫克斯说，这不是他想说的话，但这肯定挺重要的，波的脸立刻皱成一团。

“我们没有破产，可能站在破产的边缘，但肯定没有破产，”波摊开双手说，眼睛有些好奇地看着赫克斯放在膝盖上的咖啡粉，“就算你偷的观光艇让一切雪上加霜，不过羊毛也没有那么糟，好消息是我们还有十吨理论上挺值钱的羊毛，坏消息是我们的胃似乎还没有进化到可以消化羊毛。”

这和观光艇又有什么关系？赫克斯又愣了一会儿，“观光艇？”他问。

“啊，”波的手指卷着一撮自己的头发，“空间站说如果你不把观光艇还回来，他们就拒绝结算你的合同报酬，所以那个观光艇，我能问问现在在哪儿吗？”

赫克斯耸了耸肩，“我不知道。”

波的表情有些失望，不过他没说什么，眼神往旁边飘了飘。

“不过那个应该不重要，”赫克斯从口袋里掏出信用片，用手指夹着在波面前晃了晃，“反正买它的人给钱了。”他忍不住笑了笑。

“哦，这个和合同……”波的肩膀往后缩了缩，试探着问。

“多，绝对要多一点，”赫克斯说，波脸上的表情大约正进行着一场战役——“这样不对”和“管他呢”，势均力敌，两败俱伤，他低头把信用片塞回口袋时，看到咖啡粉还在自己的腿上，于是他把袋子递给波，“这个给你。”

波没有来接，于是赫克斯不解地抬头，他的手臂仍抬在半空中，波的眼神更加地飘忽了。

“有个问题，”波说，他盯着赫克斯手里的咖啡粉好像盯着什么毒蛇一般，“你没有咖啡机了，”说完，波叹了口气，把袋子接过来，因为让赫克斯老是这么伸着手有点尴尬，“虽然我们没有破产，但也已经是破产边缘了，非常接近，所以我们就……呃，进行了一些临时的补救措施。”

赫克斯挑起一边的眉毛看着他，“你是说，把咖啡机卖了？那也不值多少钱……”

波发出一声短促的笑声，迅速地掐断在喉咙里。

“还有些别的。”

赫克斯在脑子里把他的东西清点了一遍，他想波应该没有绝望到把植物都卖了，卖去哪里？什么绝望的沙子星球吗？他们除了残杀这些可怜的植物还能拿它们干什么？“米莉森？”他的音调稍微提高了些，这肯定是特扎的第一选择，但他也怀疑米莉森能值多少钱，也许积少成多吧。

“你这么想我可真伤心，我自己饿死都不会让米莉森饿肚子。”

“我想不出还有什么……”赫克斯怀疑地说。

“你那个会发光的东西，”波用手指小小比划了一下，“非常非常值钱，希望不是什么重要的东西。”

“真的吗？”赫克斯的疑问轻到听不见，起码波是没有听见，“那就是个……”

那就是个灯而已，最多有点艺术价值，少得可怜，和他墙上的那副画贫瘠得不相上下，他都忘记自己当初为什么想要买这盏灯了，可能只是想证明自己是存在的，就算是买一盏过亮的自动灯，他实际上花了多少来着？

“那个东西负担起了我们到这里的来的能量……”波还在自顾自地说着话。

“这个东西是你亲自卖掉的？”赫克斯突然问。

“什么？对，怎么了？”波问，“太便宜了？”

不会，赫克斯摇头，他站起来，“特扎去和商会联盟谈判的？”

“对，她还特地把以前的制服翻出来了，银色的那件，配她的皮肤很漂亮，但商会联盟的人都是些混蛋。”

赫克斯开始缓步移动，向波的飞船走去。

“所以你决定回来了？我以为你打算在这儿坐上几天，几个月，特扎都有点想你，我发誓她绝对这么说了，怎么了？”

赫克斯瞥了他一眼，“没什么，就是觉得你有卖东西的天分。”

“佐丽也是这么说的，但我觉得这不太符合我的兴趣。”

赫克斯回身拍了拍他的肩膀，“你应该对自己多些了解。”


End file.
